Topic of the day
by SumiEvans
Summary: Different characters comes every time, and then we will discuss a topic, from you readers...Pretty random stuff...Just for entertainment, doesn't have a plot! -Rated T Because of the language sometimes- -.-' A few pairings in this fic
1. Cookies and sweets

**Hey everybody! This fic, really doesn't have any meaning... **

**There will be some different characters in almost every fic. This is just for entertainment, I will only opdate when I got time, REMEMBER THAT!**

**Note: I don't own Prince of tennis, it's all Konomi Takeshi's.**

**Well in each fic we will have a topic. I would like to have some proposals from the readers. And who you would like to have in the next fic I write. : )**

**Well let's start! Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, if the characters are kind of OC, well I am sorry about that.**

**(I will be in this story too. Heheh, I am the boss XP)**

**Topic: What do think about cookies and sweets?**

"God! Why are those guys so slow, I have been waiting for a freaking hour" I shouted angrily.

'Click' the door opened.

"Naha, look guys she snapped! She couldn't wait anymore. I knew she would snap soon if we were late!" a boy said bouncing in to the room.

"Huh?" I saw the guys coming in to the room.

"Kintarou-kun, I told you we shouldn't have done this. Look now she is angry, there is a thunder cloud over her head." said a very worried Oishi, while trying to calm down the hyperactive Kintarou, which is impossible.

"Take it easy Oishi-san, it was just for fun" Kenya said.

"We are very sorry that we are late" a stoic captain Tezuka bowed.

"Its fine its fine, just all of you sit down so we can get started" I said. They all did as I said and sat down on a chair.

"Well let me see who is here today. Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Hai"

"Tooyama Kintarou?"

"Hai hai! When can we eat takoyaki now?" he asked.

"When we are done with this. Oshitari Kenya?"

"Hai. If it were me I would have been way faster to read that list"

"Shut up Kenya! Oishi Shuichiro?"

"Hai. You shouldn't us those harsh words, what do your parents say about it?"

"A lot. Zaizen Hikaru?"

"Hai"

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke?"

"Hai"

"Ok, now can you all of see this box?" I held a box up so they could see it.

"Yeah what's about it?" asked Zaizen.

"There are some papers in it. I will be the one who chooses what the topic of the day is" I put my hand in the box and took a little paper out.

"It says 'What do you think of cookies and sweets?' Shiraishi you are first up"

"What is that kind of question?" said Kenya.

"Be quiet Kenya! Shiraishi-kun if you will please"

"Well I think that they are not very good for the health, I would mean that you shouldn't eat them."

"You mean that Shiraishi, I think they taste great" Kintarou said.

"I like sweets. What about you Zai-zen?" said Kenya in a playful tone.

"S-so do I" said Zaizen while blushing.

"eehh, Zaizen why are you blushing?" Kintarou asked curios.

Shiraishi whispered something in to Kintarou's ear. "What's a kiss?"

"You will learn that, when you get older" said Shiraishi to Kintarou.

Kenya had a smirk on his face, and Zaizen face was getting even reader.

"What have you two been doing?" Oishi asked.

"None of your business" Kenya said.

Tezuka was mumbling something to himself. What! OH MY GOD HE SMILED!

"Wow Tezuka smiled" I said.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"Tezuka do it again we want to see" Kintarou said.

Tezuka turned his head the other way.

"Tezuka what were you saying to yourself?" I asked. He lightly blushed.

"Wow guys look he is blushing!" said Kintarou who went to look at Tezuka's face.

"Man I forgot my camera!" Zaizen exclaimed. It seems like he recovered from the embarrassment.

"Guys guys, Get back to the topic!" I said loudly to them.

"Don't want to, it's boring! We will rather see Tezuka's blushing face." Kenya said. They all began to ignore me.

"Gah you guys. Then we will end this for today." I said tired.

On their way out Kintarou said something to the others, "See just like I said, if you just ignore her she will end it earlier" 'Damn, that Kintarou could be really evil sometimes, expectedly when he knew there was takoyaki after this'.

**So what do think? Good, bad? Shall I keep on writing with this fic? Please give me your opinion. (Sorry if it was to short) :S**

**Sorry if I were kind of evil towards any of them, hehe -.-' **

**R/R please : )**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star ~**


	2. Hairstyles

**Yeah here is another chapter of 'Topic of the day' XD **

**I hope you will like it :D **

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, it is Konomi Takeshi who owns it : ) **

**Note: I would like to have some idea's from the readers what the topic should be for the next chapter. Oh, and also if there is somebody you really want to have in this fic just tell me :D I would be happy to put them in for you :D **

**OK Now let's START! (note: this time everybody is already in the room, in this fic there is, Chitose Senri, Tooyama Kintarou, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Shusuke, Yanagi Renji (Just tell me if I wrote any of the names wrong). Of course me too. Heheheh)**

**Topic of the day: Hairstyles**

SJ: Ok guys. Today's topic is '_Hairstyles'_.

Tooyama: What's that kind of topic?

SJ: I don't know, I didn't make it this time. But Kintarou what are you doing here again, you do know that there is no Takoyaki this time, right?

Tooyama went to sulking mode.

SJ: Guess that is the only reason why he came. Chitose if you would like to start.

Chitose: Hairstyles you say, hmm. Well I guess I like Shiraishi's hair.

Shiraishi: Thank you Chitose- kun. I do like your hair too.

Tooyama: What about me Shiraishi?

Shiraishi: I like your hair too.

Kintarou somehow got really happy, and Chitose looked kind of jealous?

Fuji: Saa, I really love Eiji's hair.

Fuji began to play with some of Eiji's hair. And Eiji began to blush?

SJ: How cute, Eiji is blushing!

Eiji began to hide his face in his hands, and Fuji chuckled.

Yanagi: There is 77 % that there is something going on between the two of them.

SJ: Yanagi who's hairstyle do you like?

Yanagi: there is 98.9 % that I don't want to answer that question.

I began to sulk.

Chitose: SJ who's hair style do you like?

SJ: M-me, we-well. I guess I-I like Yukimura's hair, Shiraishi's hair and Te-Tezuka's hair.

I began to blush a lot.

Tooyama: Look guys she is blushing, isn't she cute?

I hid my face under a table.

Shiraishi: Your right Kin-chan, she is cute.

My face was so red that people, would think that I had got a fever.

Chitose: Guys your embarrassing her.

Shiraishi: Sorry, we didn't mean to embarrass you.

Tooyama: Gomen.

Eiji: Actually I do like Echizen's hair.

Fuji opened his oh so beautiful eyes, and looked at Eiji like he was kind of jealous.

Eiji: But of course Fuji's hair got to be the most beautiful hair there is.

Fuji's eyes softened and, HE SMILIED, OH I'M THINK GONNA DIE!

Fuji hugged Eiji, so that he fell of his chair, of surprise. They both landed on the floor on top of each other, Fuji still hugging Eiji, and Eiji blushing heavily.

SJ: Ok maybe you shouldn't do that publicly Fuji. (I had recovered) Well that's it for this time, see you at the next topic.

Tooyama: Please please please please please, buy me some Takoyaki, please please please please please.

He pleaded and hugged my knees.

SJ: Ok but only this time Kin-chan.

Tooyama: YAY you're the best Sumi-chan.

SJ: Su-Sumi-chan? Is that my new name?

Tooyama: Yeah, don't you like it?

SJ: No I love it. Ok I will buy you as many Takoyaki's you want.

Tooyama: YAY!

SJ:'I don't hope he will eat all my money out'

The others gave me a compassionate glance and said in their heads 'Poor wallet of hers'.

**Hope you liked it : )**

**And thank you for encouraging me to write a new chapter Seirin-chan, and I hope you liked the story too.**

**Well if somebody out there want me to write a new chapter then just tell! : ) But on three conditions: **

**1: Tell me if there is a character from prince of tennis that you really want to have in the chapter.**

**2: If you got an idea for a topic then tell me (only if you have an idea, but it's not important, but I would be really happy)**

**3: please give some reviews XD**

**See ya from**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


	3. Who do mean is hot?

**Ok, Kaito Kid if you will please (Kaito Kid from "Detective Conan/Case Closed" He's so HOT AND AWESOME).**

**Kaito Kid: LADYIES AND GENTLEMENS! WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER OF 'Topic of the day' HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY! (Made some magic and then disappeared, to some where nobody knows)**

**SJ: Thank you Kaito Kid, but since you are disappeared I can't really thank you, but anyways let's move on. **

**Note: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis, not me T-T**

**But first of all, ARIGATOU SEIRIN-CHAN, hope you will like the story. I will add Akaya-kun in this chapter for you : )**

**Well not much to say to you guys, but I hope you read this story and remember to give some suggestions or else no next chapter ; ) **

In this story we have these characters: first of all Sumi-chan (they call me that now XD ) Kirihara Akaya, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryoma, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi. (Wow a lot of people) SJ: Well LET'S START THE CHAPTER! Kaito Kid: LADIES AND GENTLEMENS ARE YOU READY!

**SJ: KID WHERE ARE YOU! **

**I heard a snickering**

**SJ: You know that's creepy. Well anyway let's get on with this chapter : )**

**Topic of the day: Who do you mean is hot?**

SJ: Well guy's today's topic is 'Wh-.

Koharu: Ne ne is it alright to call you Sumi-chan?

I blushed a little.

SJ: Wh-why, where did here it from?

Yuuji: Kin-chan told us.

SJ: We-well I guess that's okay.

Marui: It's a really cute, don't you think so guys?

Most of them nodded. (**A/N Guess who didn't** )

Sumi-chan: We-well let's get on with this topic ok?

Niou: Well come on tell us. What is today's topic?

Sumi-chan: Today's topic is 'Who do mean is hot?'

They all froze, expect for Koharu and Yuuji.

Sumi-chan: Ehhh… Guys are you okay?

Yuuji: Koharu is hot!

Koharu: Tezuka is hot!

'WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!' (Everybody thought that)

Koharu clanged to Tezuka's arm like glue and wouldn't let go, Tezuka just looked the other way and tried to ignore him as much as possible.

Yuuji: Koharuuu whyyy, I thought you liked mee.

Koharu: Only on the tennis courts baka.

Yuuji: Koharuuu

Koharu stuck closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka was getting sick. Everybody just stared at the scene.

Sumi-chan: Oookaayy, what about you guys, you have been quiet for while.

Ryoma looked like he was asleep. And Akaya had a phone call? Its sounds like he is getting some advice.

Sumi-chan: Well what about you three?

Marui & Yagyuu: Niou.

O.o' Yes I looked like that. Niou looked surprised.

Marui: Niou who do think is the hottest, me or Yagyuu.

Niou: Ehhhhh…

They waited for an answer. But Niou really didn't know what to say in this kind of situation.

Marui: So who?

Niou: Ehhhhh…

They both waited eagerly for an answer. Akaya seems to have finished the phone call.

Akaya: Buchou

Sumi-chan: Huh?

Akaya: I mean Yukimura buchou, he is hot.

Sumi-chan: Really? (**A/N He is HOT!**) Who did you talk to in the phone?

Akaya: Yukimura Buchou.

Sumi-chan: What did he tell you?

Akaya: He gave me some advice, of what I should say in this kind of situation. And he said I should say he is hot.

Sumi-chan: That explains all. So did you mean what you said?

Akaya: Yes, why?

Sumi-chan: Did he also say that you must not deny it?

Akaya: ….

Sumi: …Well….

Akaya: Why do you ask? Do you think Buchou is hot too?

I blushed furiously.

Sumi-chan: We-we-well th-that is- This it for this topic so see you next time ehe…

Akaya: Hey you can't stop it here, answer my question!

Marui: Niou you answer too!

Yuuji: Tezuka get away from Koharu!

Koharu: No! Kuni-chan stays here!

Tezuka really hadn't moved at all, I wonder if he is still breathing.

Akaya: Answer me SJ!

Sumi-chan: Hey! Don't call me that, or should I call you 'seaweed head devil dude'?

Akaya was beginning to turn in to 'Devil Akaya'.

Sumi-chan: Ups, maybe that was too much. Ahhh HELP ME YUKIMURA!

Akaya: BUCHOU ISN'T! AND WHY WOULD HE HELP YOU!

Sumi-chan: TEZUKA SAVE ME!

Tezuka was ignoring everything, DAMN HE'S GOOD AT IT!

Akaya was running after me in a circle. Koharu was sticking to Tezuka. Tezuka would probably have been dead by now (**A/N Not in my fic**). Yuuji was yelling at Tezuka. Marui and Yagyuu were still waiting for an answer, but Niou didn't know what to say, maybe he should call Yukimura. And Ryoma was gone? He probably needed a Ponta.

Akaya: YOUR DEAD SJ!

Ok let's end this before I die.

**So what do think? Good or bad? Should I continue or stop? Should I have been attacked by Akaya? **

**OF COURSE NOT!**

**So just at last time I told you, if you want a new chapter, I will only write one on these three conditions:**

**1: Tell me if there is a character from prince of tennis that you really want to have in the chapter.**

**2: If you got an idea for a topic then tell me (only if you have an idea, but it's not important, but I would be really happy)**

**3: please give some reviews XD**

**Hope you liked the story! I wrote this early because of Seirin-chan : )**

**See ya**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**

**Note: I think I'm going to make a long story soon, I hope you will read it : ) Or maybe some One-shot's first? But well, let's see what the time brings.**

**Kaito Kid: AND THAT WAS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMENS, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**Sumi-chan: Kaito Kid, you do know I have a fish right here?**

**Kaito Kid: AAAAAAHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME! (Yes he is really afraid of fishes)**

**He ran away, and never came back.**

**Sumi-chan: Maybe I shouldn't do that again to him, ehe… bye-bye.**


	4. What kind of GIRL do you prefer?

**Kaito Kid: Ladies and Gentlemen's, here is the new chapter of 'Topic of the day' we hope you will enjoy. Sumi-chan tried her hardest. It was hard to write about this topic, but we hope you will enjoy it and not flame her. I will now take my leave before that fish comes and attack me…Goodbye my Ladies and gentlemen's. **

**Sumi-chan: Thank you very much Kaito Kid. Oh and sorry for the fish next time there will be no fishes.**

**Sumi-chan: Well as Kaito said, hope you will enjoy it and not be too harsh, if you don't think it's good.**

**Note: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis not me. I just like to write fic's about them. : )**

**In this chapter we have (Just review me if wrote any of the name's wrong): Yukimura Seiichi, Marui Bunta, Kikumaru Eiji, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Echizen Ryoma and Shishido Ryou.**

**And a special guest for today's topic is a good friend: Seirin-chan (girl)**

**Well let's get on with the chapter!**

**Note: If there is spelling or grammar mistakes I do apologize, I was really tired and my brain didn't work that well when I wrote this. **

**Topic of the day: What kind of girl do you prefer?**

Eiji: Who's that girl nya?

Seirin-chan: I am Seirin-chan, I am a special guest today.

Sengoku: Kawaii!

Seirin-chan blushed lightly pink on her cheeks.

Eiji: Yeah really cute nya!

She got even reader.

Sumi-chan: Okay guys enough of the cute thing there, your embarrassing her.

Eiji: ah mengo mengo.

Sengoku: Gomen.

Sumi-chan: Okay. Today's topic is 'What kind of girl do you prefer?'

Echizen: Last time it was 'Who do mean is hot?' Why is it something like that again? Can't we get a normal topic just for ones?

Sumi-chan: Sorry Echizen, but our readers seem to like these kind of topic's. Well who would like to start?

Sengoku: I am fine with any kind of girl.

Sumi-chan: Well that was very honest. What about you Shishido-san?

Shishido: hmm, I guess I like girls that are cocky and a little tomboyish.

Sumi-chan: You mean that?

Shishido: Got a problem.

Sumi-chan: No not really it's just…because you…just described me.

Shishido got a little red of embarrassment.

Seirin-chan: What about Seiichi-kun?

Sumi-chan: No wait Seirin-chan. Let's save the best for the last.

Seirin-chan went to sulking mode.

Eiji: Nya? What do mean by the best Sumi-chan?

Sumi-chan: Ah never mind that. Eiji-kun, what kind of girl do you prefer?

Eiji: I like those who like tennis and animal's nya. Oh and I like girls who's always happy and full of energy.

Seirin-chan got somehow really happy?

Eiji: And I like Fuji nya!

Sumi-chan: Fuji is not a girl you know.

Eiji: I know nya.

Sumi-chan: Well now Ma-

Seirin-chan: Sumi-chan would you come with me for second, I need to tell you something.

Sumi-chan: But we are right in the middle of this discussion, can't you wait till we are done.

Seirin-chan: No come now!

She took my arm and dragged me out of the room. The guys just starred.

There could be heard a mumble of them talking.

Sumi-chan: So what did you want, and make it quick. Oi Seirin-chan what are y-

"BUMP" They heard. There could be heard an evil snickering.

Seirin-chan walked in to the room to the confused looking guys.

Marui: What happened and where is Sumi-chan?

Seirin-chan: Oh don't worry, nothing happened. Sumi-chan needed to go and do something. Now Seiichi-kun, it is your turn to tell us what type you prefer.

Marui: But wasn't it my turn?

Seirin-chan: Well now that Sumi-chan is gone, I am the boss. Seiichi-kun if you please.

Yukimura: Well I do prefer the healthy type of people.

Seirin-chan: No not what type of people, but girls, what kind of girl do you like!

Seirin-chan looked really eager to know, what Yukimura would answer.

Yukimura: hmm… well…

Yukimura tapped his chin like he was deep in his thoughts.

Yukimura: Well I guess I like the kind of cocky type, and those who likes tennis. I also like the fast learners and the cute type. And if they are good to English, then I would be happy, because I love English.

Silence

Marui: ehh… Buchou…You do know that was a good description of that chibi over there.

Marui pointed at Echizen. Yukimura didn't blush, but just starred at Echizen.

Yukimura: Well I guess your right Marui-kun.

Marui: Did you mean to describe him?

Yukimura chuckled and smiled. OH MY GOD, THAT SMILE COULD KILL YOU!

Echizen got kind of embarrassed and looked the other way.

Yukimura chuckled again and said 'cute'.

Seirin-chan: OMG, DID HE JUST CALL ECHIZEN CUTE, YOUR SO LUCKY ECHIZEN.

Echizens face got all red.

Somebody came crawling like a worm in to the room.

Sumi-chan: SEIRIN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME UP?

I had somehow luckily gotten back to the room. My hands were tied up behind my back, and my feet's were tied together, the scarf that covered my mouth from shouting had fallen off.

Seirin-chan: Oh are you back already Sumi-chan.

Sumi-chan: Oh don't give me that 'Are you back already Sumi-chan' look. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS AND TIED ME UP LIKE THIS. Now that I am at it, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TIE ME OP.

Seirin-chan: That was it for this time, hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Yukimura, maybe you and Echizen should get together, you look so cute together.

They bout blushed furiously.

Sumi-chan: You do know that there is something's that, you shouldn't say out loud right Seirin-chan?

Marui: Hey, I didn't get my turn!

Seirin-chan: I do know that. But you will just describe Niou, like I don't know that you like him.

Marui blushed a lot and hid behind his buchou.

Seirin-chan: Now bye-bye.

Sumi-chan: OI YOUR NOT ENDING THIS BEFORE I AM FREE FROM THESE ROPE'S!

Seirin-chan ran out of the room, with an evil grin.

Sumi-chan: I think I am getting a headache. Yukimura would you be so sweet and tie me free?

Yukimura: I would be happy to, but on one condition. I want Ryoma-chan and me to be in the next chapter.

Sumi-chan: Okay okay just tie me free already, my wrist's hurts.

Echizen: Oi why me, I don't want to come here again.

Yukimura: Oh you will.

That gave a chill down the spine.

Sumi-chan: Okay next time we will have Yukimura and Echizen again. And if I am fast to end this I can maybe catch op to Seirin-chan and….yeah maybe I shouldn't say it what I would do to her when I find her. Well goodbye and Marui you really should confess your feelings to Niou sometime soon.

Marui blushed again, aww he is so cute when he is blushing.

**Well that's it for this time. Hope you still read this fic! : )**

**So Seirin-chan should I have killed you for tying me up? Nah just joking! XD**

**So Remember the tree conditions if you want a new chapter:**

**Tell me if there is a character from PoT you want in the next chapter to appear (Please not some of them there already have been here, but it is okay if they already have been here I guess)**

**Give me your idea for a Topic (very important now, because I don't have many idea's left) and please more than one idea, I would like to pick one out of them you suggest.**

**Review Review Review and you will make me so happy, and then there is a bigger chance for that I would write a new chapter faster! ; ) **

**Oh and just so you know, if you don't like this chapter, I understand. I didn't like the way it turned out either. Critic is welcome…**

**So see ya **

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Well I know it took me awhile to update, but if you have read my profile you would know why.**

**So well I actually have another topic in mind than this, but let's do this one first.**

**Today we have: Yukimura Seiichi, Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Shusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Akutagawa Jiroh and Hiyoshi Wakashi. Of course me too. Seirin-chan will be my assistant.**

**Now let's GO!**

**The Topic Of The Day: Truth or Dare**

Sumi-chan: So today's topic is-

Echizen: Seiichi, would you please stop hugging me in publicly.

Yukimura: Sorry I can't help it, you look so cute.

Atobe: Ore-sama is going to puke soon if those two continue.

Seirin-chan: Don't puke know, okay?

Sumi-chan: Well as I was about to SAY, the topic of today is '_Truth or Dare'_

Fuji: Are we going to play that game?

Sumi-chan: Well it seems we have to. We will take it in turns, I don't have an empty bottle.

Seirin-chan: Who would like to start?

Jiroh: Me me, I will start. Atobe Truth or Dare?

Atobe: Truth.

Jiroh: Okay, Atobe is there somebody that you like?

Atobe: Well I guess. (He was blushing lightly)

Atobe: My turn then. Fuji Truth or Dare?

Fuji: Truth.

Atobe: What were you and Eiji doing yesterday?

Fuji: Well we were our usual at school, after school we went to my house, Eiji slept over at my house. At the night we…Do you really want to hear it?

Sumi-chan: No thank you Fuji.

Fuji: Okay then, Tezuka Truth or Dare?

Tezuka: Dare.

Fuji: *Chuckled sadistic* Well well Tezuka that was good you picked that. Heheh.

Seirin-chan: Fuji please don't be evil.

Fuji: Fine I will let him go lightly. Well Tezuka, you are going to give Echizen a kiss on the cheek.

Tezuka and Echizen froze.

Tezuka: Fuji…Please say something else.

Fuji: Saa, Tezuka…are you a coward?

Yukimura: Tezuka keep away from my Ryoma, or you're going to pay to pay for it!

Tezuka sweat dropped.

Atobe: Tezuka aren't you going to do something?

Tezuka stood up, and Yukimura was glaring daggers at him. He walked over to Echizen, but then turned to Atobe who was sitting beside him. Tezuka leaned in and gave Atobe a kiss on the cheek. Now it was Jiroh's turn to glare daggers at Tezuka.

Tezuka: Are you satisfied Fuji?

Fuji: I would like some more, but I guess that was fine.

Hiyoshi: What is more?

Fuji: You don't want to know.

Atobe was in shock. Jiroh poked to him, but Atobe didn't move.

Echizen: Buchou, you made Monkey King go cold.

Tezuka: It was only on the cheek.

Echizen: Only?

Tezuka: …

Seirin-chan: Tezuka it is your turn?

Tezuka: Sorry. Akutagawa Truth or Dare?

Jiroh: Dare.

Tezuka: Please kiss Atobe on the lips, and then he might wake up.

Jiroh got bright red.

Sumi-chan: Just like Snow White and Seven Dwarfs, ne?

Tezuka: not really…

Hiyoshi: Come on Jiroh-senpai, it's not that hard.

Fuji: Say Hiyoshi have you tried it yourself?

Hiyoshi: …It's not my turn to be asked…

Jiroh stood up and leaned slowly in to kiss Atobe. He hesitated a bit, but only because it was embarrassing to do it in front of everybody. Jiroh placed a soft kiss on Atob's lips, and kept them there. Atobe woke up in the middle of the kiss. He was shocked again, but didn't go cold – He blushed as he kissed back. It was fully on the lips.

Seirin-chan: Awww you are so cute, when you are doing that together.

Jiroh and Atobe pulled away, blushing furiously.

Fuji: Say Seirin-chan have you seen them do it before?

Seirin-chan: Yes.

Sumi-chan: I got pictures of it. You want some for blackmailing Fuji?

Fuji: I would be happy to.

Atobe: Oi, Ore-sama demands you not give pictures out like that, expectably not to a sadist like Fuji.

Sumi-chan: I gave some to Yukimura too.

Yukimura: *sadistic chuckle* again thank you for the picture.

Atobe glared at me, but Jiroh didn't, he looked happy?

Seirin-chan: Whose turn is it?

Sumi-chan: My turn.

Jiroh: No it's not.

Sumi-chan: If I say so then it is. Fuji Truth or Dare?

Fuji: Truth.

Sumi-chan: Do you know who Shiraishi likes?

Fuji: Saa, I guess I know but I am not sure. Why do like him?

Sumi-chan: *Bright red* Ma-maybe.

Fuji: Well I am not going to tell you who he likes. *sadistic smile*

Sumi-chan: Well then Fuji, you leave me no choice *My own sadistic smile*(made all shiver) Seirin-chan go get him.

Seirin-chan: All right boss.

Seiren-chan grabbed a rope and tied it tight around Fuji. She was so fast that, that Fuji didn't have time to react.

Seirin-chan: Here boss, ready to be taken away.

Sumi-chan: Thank you Seirin-chan, you may take over for me, while I go and talk with Shusuke-kun.

Fuji: Hey, where are you taking me? *Gongk* Ouch there was a chair, pleas be more careful with me.

I had taken the rope, and pulled Fuji out of the room with me. Everybody just stared as the sadist Fuji, was being pulled away.

Fuji: Oi what are going to do with that book?

And then there was no sound after that.

Yukimura: I would never have gone that far.

Echizen: Poor Fuji-senpai.

Seirin-chan: Now now guy's, let's just pray for that Fuji will come back in one piece. Well now I will ask, Hiyoshi Truth or Dare?

Hiyoshi: Dare

Seirin-chan: If you ever see Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhoji…Kiss him.

Hiyoshi looked at my in surprise.

Hiyoshi: Are you out of your mind! He is with Yuushi's cousin. You know Kenya. I wouldn't dare come close to him. He is an Oshitari, they are dangerous.

Seirin-chan: Oh that's right, they actually do look good together don't you think so. But Hiyoshi looks good with him too. Well anyway just do it Hiyo-chan, you will thank me some day.

Hiyoshi: You are crazy.

Seirin-chan: I get that a lot now days.

Seirin-chan: Well let's end this for today.

Sumi-chan comes in with Fuji, who is still being pulled by Sumi-chan.

Yukimura: Did you get him to tell you?

Sumi-chan: Of course. Even if it is Fuji, the awesome tensai and sadist, I can get him to speak.

Echizen: What did you do?

Fuji: You don't want to know, Ryoma.

Echizen: Oh before we end this I have a question. I heard Niou from Rikkaidai call Sanada this word, but I didn't understand it. After he said it he got 100 laps. Seiichi what's a virgin?

Yukimura: ….

Everybody: …..

Seirin-chan: Well bye bye, see ya next time.

Echizen: So you don't know?

Sumi-chan: Of course we know! (Ups shouldn't have said that)

Echizen: Well tell me then.

Sumi-chan: Well..ehh, it's…umm….Mada mada dane.

Echizen: OI!

**Pweh,I got out of that pinch. Well see ya. Matta ne : ) **

**Remember if you want a new chapter, then it's under these three conditions:**

**Tell me if there is a character from PoT you want in the next chapter to appear (Please not some of them there already have been here, but it is okay I guess)**

**Give me your idea for a Topic (very important) and please more than one idea, I would like to pick one out of them you suggest.**

**Review Review Review and you will make me so happy, and then there is a bigger chance for that I would write a new chapter faster! ; ) **

**So see ya **

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


	6. Topic of the day?

**I don't really have anything to say…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Seirin-chan (She is a real living person you know)**

**I was really tired when I wrote this….Well here goes nothing**

_This time we have: Gakuto,Yukimura, Sanada, Niou, Momo, Fuji and ….(that's a secret) ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Topic of the day ?<strong>

Sumi-chan:…Guys, what are you doing?

All: SSSHHHH!

Sumi-chan: You to Seirin-chan…Well I will just watch and see what happens…

-Tok Tok Tok Tok- footsteps was coming closer to the door. Everybody waited eagerly in their chairs, but why? Also why is there a bucket of water up there?

-Squeak- The door opened and a person was about to walk in but –SPLASH- the bucket of water fell on the persons head. We couldn't see who the victim was, because the door wasn't fully open.

Gakuto: HAHAHAHAH WE GOT HIM WE GOT HIM!

Niou: ahahah- He must be really pissed now!

Momo: Yeah yeah-ahahah

Fuji: -chuckle- This could be good for blackmailing.

Yukimura: You are right, Fuji-kun.

Sanada: Tarundarou.

Yukimura: That wasn't to me, right Sanada?

Sanada: O-of course not…

The door fully opened and the person walked in. He still had the bucket on his head. Everybody could fell an angry aura coming from him.

Seirin-chan: He has a Seigaku jersey on. Who from the team is it?

Momo: Maybe it's viper.

Sumi-chan: No Kaidoh isn't that tall. –gulp- I-I think I know who it is.

Gakuto: Who is it then?

Sanada & Yukimura: Him!

Seirin-chan: Sumi-chan save me! He is going to kill all of us!

Fuji: It sure is him, I can recognize those shoes.

The person took the bucket of his head, it revealed an really angry and deadly look. Tezuka!

Momo: Shit, its buchou! Buchou it wasn't me, they forced me to do this.

Niou & Gakuto: Liar!

Fuji: You don't look happy Tezuka…

Yukimura: -chuckle- Well wasn't that fun?

Sanada: Se-Seiichi, you…ah forget it….

Sumi-chan: Te-Tezuka-san, are you alright?

Tezuka ignored me T-T

Tezuka turned to look at Momo and Fuji, he glared daggers at them.

Tezuka: Momoshiro, Fuji, a 1000 lap's now.

Seirin-chan: Wow, he can keep his cool.

Momo: Demo, buchou I…

Tezuka: NOW!

Fuji and Momo got really startled, and then ran out of the room. –Tezuka snapped-

Seirin-chan: …he's scary….

Sumi-chan: It's your own fault.

Tezuka: Ah I all most forgot, Seirin-chan you too. A 1000 lap's now.

Seirin-chan: but-but…

Sumi-chan: Just do it before he gets even angrier.

Seirin-chan ran out of the room wailing. Tezuka walked over to sit down beside Yukimura, he was his normal self now.

Tezuka: What is today's topic, if I may ask.

Sumi-chan: Em well…What is today's topic actually?

Gakuto: No Idea….

Niou: Same here….

Yukimura: Then should we just talk then, our end this?

Sumi-chan: No, don't end it, let's talk.

Niou: Talk about what?

Sumi-chan: ermmm…well…let's talk about, why Kaidoh always say's 'hssss'

Momo: It's because he is Mamushi, that's why!

It was Momo shouting from outside.

Sumi-chan: He got some good ears….

Gakuto: Hey I have a question. Sumi-chan please answer this, do you think Rikkaidai's buchou really is a girl?

Sumi-chan: O.o Gakuto, where did you get that idea from? And NO! Seiichi-kun is NOT a girl, I don't want to think about!

Niou: Heee, you like Mura-buchou?

Sumi-chan: Of course I do!

Gakuto: Wow she admitted it.

My face got bright red. EMBARRASING!

Sumi-chan: We-well let's end this, it's getting really boring…

Niou: Hey let's see the other's running suffer.

Gakuto: Yeah!

Sanada: Tarundarou!

Sumi-chan: You are really bored, ne?

All: Yeah…

* * *

><p><strong>What a boring chapter…..I mean it…Well it's only my opinion…<strong>

**Review or not this time, it's up to you. But I like reviews remember ;)**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


	7. Blackmail lesson 1

**Yeah yeah, I don't own Prince of Tennis, I know…**

**Before you read the story, Happy Birthday Renji! Also to you Inui, you had birthday yesterday...Happy Birthday Inui! ^^**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Topic of the day: Blackmail lesson 1 (Arranged by Yukimura and Fuji) ^^<strong>

Yukimura: So today you are going to have your blackmailing lesson. Who do we have here in our class, Fuji-kun?

Fuji: We have, Echizen, Tooyama, Akaya, Zaizen, Sumi-chan and Seirin-chan. –kusu- (sx Fuji's smile)

Echizen: I have a question.

Yukimura: Yes Ryoma-kun.

Echizen: What can we use blackmail to?

Fuji: -kusu- Oh you will learn that soon, Echizen.

Echizen: -gulp-

Tooyama: You look scared, Koshimae.

Echizen: Oh you would be scared if you knew Fuji-senpai.

Tooyama: ?

Akaya: Buchou, what are we going to do first?

Yukimura: hmmm…Well let's start with this.

Sumi-chan: Papers?

Seirin-chan: Are we going to read all those papers, there is at least 50 pages!

Fuji: There is no need to read if you don't want to. Just sign your name on.

Seirin-chan: Okay : )

Tooyama: I was never going to read all that anyway.

Echizen: Same here.

Akaya: Same goes for me.

Zaizen:….can I trust you two?

Yukimura: Why can't you?

Zaizen: You two are like the masters of blackmailing.

Yukimura: Oh it makes me so happy when someone says that to me.

Zaizen: ?

Fuji: Of course you can trust us, Zaizen-kun, what could possibly happen? –kusu-

Yukimura: Sumi-chan, aren't you going to sign your name on too?

Sumi-chan: …Emmm- I'm not sure…Maybe there is something written with small letters…What have you even written in all those pages?

Yukimura & Fuji: -kusu- Oh nothing important.

Sumi-chan: Hmmm…If Echizen can trust Seiichi-kun, then I think it's safe.

-Signs on name-

Echizen: I never said you could trust Seiichi-kun, when it's about blackmailing that is.

Yukimura and Fuji smiles evilly.

Sumi-chan: -gulp-

Fuji: Okay, everyone has signed their name on the papers. Now tell me what you see here.

-Holds up a picture-

Seirin-chan: Em- isn't that, Gakuto-kun in a skirt?

Fuji: Yes, Gakuto in a skirt, don't you find this a good blackmail?

Yukimura: I think it's wonderful.

Akaya: What are we going to do about the picture?

Zaizen: I could put it on my blog.

Sumi-chan: Zaizen isn't that too harsh?

Zaizen: Harsh? Not at all, it's blackmailing.

Yukimura: That's right Zaizen.

Tooyama: Fuji-san, what can I do about this? I found it in Shiraishi's locker in the clubroom.

Fuji: Oooo, nice thing you found there Tooyama.

Echizen: Let me see.

Echizen: …He looks like…Snow-white…

Seirin-chan: indeed.

Yukimura: Tooyama-kun, you can use it to get that mach with Shiraishi-kun that you want so badly.

Tooyama: Can I?

Yukimura: Of course, just tell him that you will send the picture to all you know.

Tooyama: Awesome! Can I do the same with Koshimae?

Echizen: Oi!

Yukimura: No need, I can make him do anything I order.

Echizen: No you can't.

Yukimura: Of course I can. I know something nobody else know about.

Echizen: What?

-Whispers in Echizen's ear-

Echizen: -Gasp- When did you take the picture?

Yukimura: Oh I got my sources.

Fuji: -kusu-

Yukimura: Actually…I have a question.

Fuji: What is it, Yukimura-kun?

Yukimura: What do think would happen, if we exchanged Sanada for Atobe?

Fuji: Hmmm- Good question.

Akaya: Everything would go wrong.

Yukimura: Why that Akaya-kun?

Akaya: That's just what I think.

Seirin-chan: I have an idea. Let's get Sumi-chan to write a story about it.

Fuji: That's a good idea.

Yukimura: Good then, Sumi-chan get going and write that story.

Sumi-chan: I have something to say too?

All: No!

Sumi-chan: -sniff sniff- So evil.

Yukimura: Do you best, Sumi-chan.

All: Ganbatte Sumi-chan!

Sumi-chan: I got I got, fine. Che, such a hassle.

-Walks away to write the story-

Fuji: Let's end the lesson for today. We will continue another time.

Yukimura: But before we end this, who wants to see Echizen play Cinderella in a pink dress with flowers?

Echizen: SEIICHI!

Fuji: Kirihara did that too right?

Yukimura: Oh that's right. A picture of Kirihara in the dress is a bonus.

Akaya: BUCHOU!

Zaizen: Heee, lot's of new pictures for my blog. –grins evilly-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I will get new ideas from the readers! ^.-<strong>

**If you don't remember the conditions, look at the previous chapter ^.^**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


	8. Two Eiji's

**Been a long time huh? I won't be updating any stories before my pc is back in next week. Kay? Just wanted you to know : )**

**This time we have: Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Kirihara, Koishikawa and of course me the boss. Who is rudely ignored this time *Glares at Sanada* *Glares back* -cough cough- Please don't kill me now.**

**Chapter 8 – Topic of the Day - Two Eiji's?**

*They are currently in a dining hall*

Sumi: Soooo~ what are we doing here anyway?

Koishikawa: I have no idea…

Kirihara: Don't you guys remember?

Sumi: Guess not…

Kirihara: It said KABOOM and all!

Sanada: I remember. But just one question; Who put a confetti ball in the room that exhaust smoke.

Yanagi: It was a rather large ball that exploded.

Yukimura: And out of it came a large amount of smoke. It was toxic colored.

Sumi: I think I remember now. It was rather stinky, and I don't think I want to know what stank it was.

Koishikawa: I have a good idea.

Sumi: Please don't share. But who did it anyway?

-50 min later-

Eiji A: Sorry I'm late.

Eiji B: My bike broke.

Sumi: E-Eiji! There are two of you?

Eiji A: Yeah I had to run at high speed to get here.

Eiji B: And now you see two of me.

Sumi: Pl-please, just make it disappear. I'm getting dizzy.

Eiji A: Sooowyyy

Eiji B: Now disappear.

Eiji A: Eh? But I'm the real one. Disappear…nothing's happening…

Eiji B: That's because I'm the real one.

Eiji A: No I'M the real one!

Eiji B: Betcha wrong. You must have been here too long.

Eiji A: What are you talking 'bout, I've been here since I were born!

Eiji B: Liar.

Eiji A: Are not!

Eiji B: Are so!

Sumi: STOP STOP STOOOP! I'm seriously gonna faint soon.

Kirihara: I didn't understand what Eiji A meant?...

Koishikawa: We have to find out who's the real one. But how?

Sumi: One of them must be lying.

Sanada: I think that we already have thought that far.

Sumi: Hey I'm just trying to sound clever ya know.

Eiji A: I'm the real one! Believe me!

Kirihara: How can we trust you?

Koishikawa: Say aren't we missing one today?

Sumi: Yeah. Where is Niou?

…..Niou?

Everybody looked at the two Eiji's. _That prankster _, they all thought.

Sumi: One of them must be Niou!

Sanada: You are seriously slow.

Eiji B: Niou?

Eiji A: Why are you surprised? You're Niou yourself?

Eiji B: Am not.

Eiji A: Are so.

Eiji B: Are not!

Eiji A: ARE SO!

Sumi: Could you stop that immature talk.

Sanada: Way to say it.

Sumi: Do you hate me or something?

Yanagi: Eiji, Niou sit down and I will begin to ask you questions.

Kirihara: That's a good idea senpai!

Koishikawa: Good thinking.

Sumi: Let's ask them questions to find out who's the fake one.

Sanada: You aren't really bright are you?

Sumi: Are so! Just look at my teethes. *Smiles* Look how bright they are. Shining right?

Sanada: No I meant –

Yukimura: Sanada, there's no way getting through that thick head.

Sumi: Yukimura *sniffle* do hate me too?

Koishikawa: Guys. Could you pay more attention to the real problem?

Sumi: I'M NOT A GUY!

Kirihara: May I lock her inside the storage room and throw the key away?

Sanada: Go ahead.

Sumi: Sanada, I had no idea you were that sadistic.

Sanada: No. Just throw her out of the window.

Yanagi: let's just ignore them.

Eiji A: Yeah.

Eiji B: Good thinking.

Eiji A: Do you seriously need to say something after me every time I say something?

Eiji B: Why yes. I'm like your twin.

Eiji A: Are not! You're just that prankster Niou. You even hit me with a ball. Right in the EYE!

Eiji B: Yeah he so did. My eye still hurts.

Eiji A: It was me who was hit!

Koishikawa: Let's save the questions for next time then. Untill then –

Sumi: SOMEBODY HELP! THEY WILL THROW ME OUT OF THE WINDOW!

Koishikawa: Yeah…See ya…


End file.
